The Path of Undertaking
by sunflwr
Summary: You are an Exile. Your connection to the Force is lost. You wake up in a mining facility with no recollection of how you got there. This is the story of the paths you undertake to reestablish your connection to the Force and to life.
1. Awaken

**Chapter 1. Awaken**

_Awaken…_

The stinging smell of antiseptic assails your nostrils at your first deep breath of recycled air. You've never felt so heavy before. You flutter your eyelids open and try to focus. You notice the familiar shape of a kolto tank.

Your clothes are heavy, wet even. Your skin is sticky.

What?

You focus harder. Your head is foggy.

Where are you?

The words echo in your head, _awaken_.

You ignore the uncomfortable cling of your undergarments as you sit up. Your head is still foggy.

What happened? Where are you?

Another look around and you think you must be in a med bay. There are others in the tanks in the room. They float unconscious in the bubbling kolto.

Where are the medical personnel?

Why is no one here to help you?

How did you get here?

Your head fills with these questions and it hurts to think them. Thoughts with no discernable answer and you're too drained to make sense of them. Stop thinking. Just get up.

You stand up and walk towards the bay doors. The glow of computers from an empty comm. room to your left catch your eye. There is still no one to help you.

You enter the comm. room to find medical supplies and sit heavily in the chair in front of the computer. Blinking icons flash on screen and the brightness hurts your fresh eyes. You close them. Open them. Look at the words on the screen.

The computer holds records of a video log. You watch the videos with your sensitive eyes and try and concentrate on the words. The first log reveals that you are the lone survivor of the Ebon Hawk. The others are dead. Only you have survived.

This situation is not unfamiliar for you. You've survived many times when others haven't.

What happened on the Ebon Hawk? How did everyone die? Why were you the only one to survive again?

Weary. You close your eyes to shut out the questions. Your head falls back against the chair.

_Awaken…_

That voice…

This time when you wake, you're more focused. You remember the questions that seemed impossible to answer. Their openness bothers you and you set out with purpose, to get answers.

You listen to the remaining logs on the computer, taking mental notes as you retain the information. A battle. No indication of who fired upon the ship. A fuel station. Peragus. An old woman. Utility droids. You're a Jedi….

Wait, you know that's not right. You're an exile.

You try to reach back in your memory to the Ebon Hawk. You can't remember. You remember lots of other things; other people; other ships but not the Ebon Hawk.

Maybe someone else has answers on this station; if anyone else is here.

Your survival instincts suggest you find a weapon before you find answers. You see bodies across the hall in a med bay. Maybe they'll have what you need.

An old woman. A miner. The miner might have something useful. You scavenge his body and find a plasma torch. Not much of a weapon but it's better than nothing.

_Find what you are looking for amongst the dead? _A voice startles you…

That voice… you turn to find what you thought was the corpse of the old woman standing before you. Her eyes hooded by her brown robe. She calls herself your "rescuer." Kreia.

_Tell me. Do you recall what happened? _You tell her you don't.

She seems to know what happened and she has answers for you. There was an attack. She confirms you were the only one who survived. She knows who you are. Jedi…

This woman, Kreia, there's something about her that makes you wary. She seems odd; alarmingly perceptive. How could she possibly know what you were?

_Your stance, your walk tells me you are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down. _

Her assessment troubles you. A total stranger is able to read you so easily. Have you forgotten how to protect yourself? Had you not learned your lesson before? But no, she is no average person. She is familiar with the Jedi. You have no proof of this but you feel confident that she knows their ways well.

You decide to let her comment slide. You need to learn more about her. You know you don't trust her.

She doesn't give you any more answers and you don't ask, perhaps out of fear that she'll perceive more about you. She believes another attack is imminent and you must leave.

You don't have many choices and you have to find a way off this facility. She will stay behind and center herself. Make sense of things.

You start to make your way through the many rooms of the facility. The metallic clank of jammed doors and the hum of space are the only sounds. The entire facility is devoid of life. Bodies are lie on floors, chairs, as if they simply fell asleep on the job. It is eerie and unsettling but you have no choice but to continue on.

You enter a room full of corpses. Kreia's voice comes to you. A warning…_be careful…there is much energy in the room beyond…yet it stems from nothing that lives_.

Kreia's voice penetrates your mind. You haven't experienced anything like that since you were a kid at the temple. The masters used to invade your thoughts this way.

Before you can think to ask her how she's done it, she interrupts you. _Can you not sense them? Reach out… cast aside your sight, cast aside what you see…and instead reach out with your perceptions._

You balk at what she's encouraging you to do. You can't do that. You haven't been able to for years. You've lost the tool she's asking you to use.

She encourages you, as the masters did to use your perception. Feel the energy of the things around you. Your skepticism at perceiving these things quickly fades to shock when you realize that you can.

You reach out with your mind to try and understand the energy of the next room and perceive the inorganic force of droids. Their purpose is malicious and you know you will have to destroy them to get by.

You hadn't been able to perceive anything like this for years. You were cut off. Alone.

You lost the Force.

Now you have it back again? Surely it couldn't have been that easy? This couldn't possibly be the Force. The same Force that was lost when you were exiled from everything you knew.

You sense the small threads of understanding and it feels like tasting a huge gulp of fresh clean air after having breathed in recycled staleness for years.

This feeling is so familiar. You had no idea how much you missed it. You feel so alive! You are excited! You burst through the doors with a rush of adrenaline and attack with a ferocity you haven't seen in yourself since Malachor. You feel so alive!

_Ah you hear it. It is faint, but it is there. _

What's happening?

_It is the Force you feel. It has not been so long as for you to forget._

Oh my, the Force. You didn't think you could. It's so different than it was. Like a faint echo rather than an energy within you. You hardly recognize it. Kreia is wrong; it feels like forever since you knew this. Strangely though, you know you couldn't mistake it for anything else.

Kreia encourages you to listen_…feel it echoing within you…_

She claims she will help you. She will show you the paths you need to take to reestablish your connection to the Force.

_You will need it if we are to survive and escape this place. _

You don't really know how to proceed. You don't know if you should. But it feels so good to feel connected to something again. You listen to the Force. Feel it flowing within your veins & your mind can sense the connectedness of all things again.

Insolently you think why shouldn't you feel this again? You had such a strong connection before. This precious gift was lost when you were banished by a group of people who claim they knew what was best. You had little choice in the matter. And now it's back…

Your entire existence in this universe is dependent on other things. You've always known this and it's the reason why you've chosen the course that has led you here. You've learned from your years in exile how worthless & empty it is to deny such a thing. To ignore those around you, to cut yourself off is merely to survive.

You don't want survival anymore, you want this.


	2. Rogue

**Chapter 2. Rogue**

You've always heard about people described as rogues. What does it even mean, rogue? A funny word used to label someone who using cunning and slyness to survive? Sounds like almost everyone you've encountered in your years in exile. You've never felt like you've actually met someone you could wholly describe this way, until now.

Atton…Atton Rand.

He looks like what you imagine a rogue would look like. His brown hair is longish and hangs in his face. The style is fashionably rumpled although you doubt its condition comes from any conscious effort on his part. His leather ribbed jacket is well worn and gives him a disaffected looking edge. He is tall and somewhat lanky but not in an awkward way. You can tell from his muscle structure that physically he is graceful, perhaps even deadly.

It seems fitting that you meet him while he is behind a force cage in security. When you enter a low whistle sounds from his mouth. _Nice outfit—what you miners change regulation uniforms while I've been in here?_

Your lack of dress hadn't really occurred to you until he brought it up. You had so many more important things going on.

Oh…you blush. You cannot believe you have been traipsing around this facility in nothing but your undergarments. And you can tell from the expression on this rogue's face that while plain, these undergarments leave little to the imagination.

Your embarrassment fades to anger and you feel irrationally angry that he was able to fluster you so quickly. You attack back, forcing him to look you in the eyes rather than your chest. You fire questions at him, gauging his reactions carefully. He is hard to read. You normally don't have a problem with reading people.

When you ask why he is locked up his answer is smug, just as you expected.

_Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another—take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly after they stopped feeding me. Now that's criminal. _

You can't quite tell if he is enjoying himself in there or if he's used to making light of serious situations. You can tell from his answer however that he doesn't feel that he was wrong. You've heard about his type before. The problem is the system, not the culprit or some mumbo jumbo like that.

As you question him about the facility your mind starts making notes again. The Republic. A bounty on Jedi. The Exchange. An explosion. So much information, how much time have you lost? What does this all mean? Who's the Exchange? Why is there a bounty on Jedi? They're being hunted?

Your thoughts are interrupted again.

_Look, not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but…Hey wait a minute, you're that Jedi everyone was talking about. Where is everybody?_

You can tell from your newly reestablished connection to the Force that this question comes from a place that is genuine. His surprise is real. He doesn't know what happened or where anyone went.

Just as you try to look deeper into that feeling, you can feel walls coming up.

_Look—hey, let me out and I can help you. I can. I've gotten out of trouble countless times. _ He adds that with a sideways grin that charms and irritates you. Ha, you don't doubt it. You can see why people warn you about rogues. He practically oozes calculated charisma.

Still you feel intrigued by your earlier perception. His concern came from an authentic place; something that you can trust even if his words suggest otherwise.

You persuade him to disclose his plan and it seems almost viable. For some reason you don't want to examine, you feel like you believe him. You trust him. You unlock the force cage. He tells you to go to the command console with him. He jogs behind you to the console; no doubt staring at your ass. You make a mental note to find some clothes and soon.

Several hours later and you're both still at the console waiting for a T3 droid to get back to you after it unlocks the turbolifts. If you weren't so desperate with escaping, you might find Atton's company enjoyable. He may be even a little charming.

Your last thought quickly dies in your head as he says …_So, uh, how long have you been a Jedi? Must be tough you know…no family, no husband… _

His fake sympathy is almost as nauseating as his calculated charm. He wouldn't dream of saying such things to you if he knew your past. You smirk when you imagine what his reaction would be to your story. He thinks he has you pegged, but the truth is far from what he thinks. You have no intention of telling him he's wrong, your story is too long, too personal.

Instead, you tell him that it's no tougher than enduring his false sympathy while he stares at your chest. Your comeback is like whip crack and it comes out harsher than you meant. You sound like a prude.

You can sense he's startled by your comment. _Hey I wasn't trying…_The beeping of the console interrupts him. The droid came through.

There's been a hitch in the plan though. One of you will have to go down through the emergency hatch and through the mining tunnels. The turbolifts are inoperable right now. You decide that you'll be the one to go down there. After all, you're always the one that survives.

Atton's shock at your plan is plain on his face. He claims you'd be an idiot to go down there, the blast probably destroyed everything.

You don't take that comment personally. You can tell that he's worried. His concern is real. You, Kreia and he are probably the only living things left in this entire facility. You need each other to find a way out.

You feel bad for being so rude earlier, so you smile and joke that a Jedi's life is sacrifice and someone has to save your skins.

_You're either really brave and or really crazy—or both._ He looks skeptical but he can tell you won't be dissuaded. He tells you that he'll monitor things from the console. His next words almost make you want to laugh at his bravado. _Be careful. The only thing moving down there is likely to be mining droids, so don't go playing hero too hard._

You smile when he says that. He looks almost boyish trying to tell you in not so many words that he's concerned for your safety. He perceives your amusement and covers up his concern.

_Uh not that I care what happens to you or anything. I just don't want to be trying to get off this rock by myself._

Your smile gets bigger. You tell him you'll see him soon and walk towards the emergency hatch.

Once you're down in the tunnels you see a crate. The gear inside should be able to help you in the mines. You give an ironic laugh when you spy a shabby mining uniform at the bottom. Hey it's better than running around in your unmentionables. You pull it on and equip the other survey gear you find inside.

Static from your headset informs you that Atton is trying to get in touch with you. You tell him you've found some supplies and surprisingly some clothing.

_Dammit, _he curses. You snort; he must have forgotten that you can hear him. He covers it up, _Uh, I mean good to hear it. No sense in you running around half-naked. It's…it's distracting…I mean for the droids._

Your face cracks into another smile.

It feels strange to be smiling so much. You haven't in so long. When you lost the force, you felt like you lost so much with it. Especially laughter, happiness, hope…

This rogue has managed to bring these things out of you in a matter of a few hours. Atton…Atton Rand.

Though you hardly know him and you certainly can't read him, you feel you don't have to. You know he can make you smile and laugh. That's enough for now. That's more than you've had for a long time.


	3. Purpose

**Chapter 3. Purpose.**

Tired. You're so tired. You feel as though you carry each of your 24 years on your back. You're too young to feel so jaded, so tired.

Your whole life has been heavy with decisions. The choices you've made have had consequences that reach much farther than you ever thought possible. When was the last time you were able to make an easy decision? Simple choices like choosing caffa or juice for breakfast?

The quiet of space doesn't help you think. The hum of the hyperdrive isn't soothing; it only amplifies the frequency of the thoughts that burden your head.

The decision you just made destroyed an entire facility. Wiped it out of existence. Your ship was under fire, you had to clear the asteroids surrounding the Peragus facility. They exploded and destroyed everything. The huge fireballs swallowed up everything. Everything but your ship, Atton managed to jump to hyperspace as soon as you cleared the asteroid field, leaving fireballs, destruction, and death behind you.

Once you were safe in hyperspace, you understand why Atton reacted so hostile towards you. After all, you're the reason the whole mining facility is now gone. You told him to destroy the asteroids and like a good ally, he did. The responsibility of that act will haunt you both.

You think he can't relate to the sort of pressure that comes from having to choose in a hard situation. He's a rogue sure, but he's never had responsibility like this on his shoulders. Rogues generally shirk responsibility, they remain unattached. How could someone like him understand?

Kreia's information echoes in your head as you sit next to the hyperdrive. She told you that you are the last Jedi left in the Universe. The last Jedi…

But you're not. You're not even part of the Order. You're an exile and no one seems to understand or care about that. You're alone and you've been alone for years. The Jedi Civil War has claimed the lives of most of the Jedi. The Sith are growing more powerful now there is no force to oppose them.

It's up to you to deal with them.

You think how this time things will be different. There will not be a war. There will be no strategy, no battlefield, and no generals. There is only you. You think about the Mandalorian Wars and what it cost you. Kreia asked you if you were willing to sacrifice as much again. You could laugh at her for thinking that you have anything to lose. This time you have no friends, no allies, no associations, and no code. What could you lose that you haven't already lost?

The Mandalorian Wars were your choice. You chose that path because you thought it was the right thing to do. You were young and the world was full of opportunity and hope. You saw the Mandalorians as a force that was jeopardizing peace and stability. The Jedi refused to act and you knew you couldn't sit idly by and wait. You had to stop them. You sacrificed friendship, allies, order, and rules to face the Mandalorians. And after you had succeeded, you had sacrificed life itself, and as a result the Force was lost to you.

It still hurts to think of it. You reach out with your senses to touch that tenuous strand that currently ties you to the Force. You want to surround yourself in it and feel the security and safety of connectedness. You have Kreia to thank for helping you find this much. For that you will always be grateful to her.

You think about hiding from the Sith, as you had before. You could leave Telos for some planet close to the Outer Rim and become invisible. The Sith can't pursue what they can't find and they hadn't found you yet. That thought is appealing. But you'd have to lose the Force again…

Like a child, you quickly reach to reaffirm with your senses that you have it again. You hold on tight to the sensations it brings. You let it fill you. It feels so right to have feel it again. You feel alive.

You think about what your life was like without it and you begin to understand how empty and hollow you've become. Your life used to be so full of purpose. You felt things so acutely and you lived so fully. Every day brought new opportunity and new understanding. What do you to look forward to now? Hiding?

Kreia's offered to teach you and to help you in your quest against the Sith. Even that is more than you had days ago. Atton thinks that Kreia seeks your respect. You wonder why she would, you're an exile. Every decision you've ever made has only led you down this path of destruction.

A throbbing in your hand brings your attention back to the present. When Kreia lost her hand you felt like yours had been dipped in molten carbonite. The pain was excruciating but luckily it was brief. Atton suggested that you seek out Kreia and make sure she is ok. Again, he shows you that he is not some cold-hearted rogue but rather a perceptive and empathetic man.

You find Kreia in the dorms, meditating. You gently rouse her from her thoughts and ask the numerous questions that have been plaguing you.

How did you get on the Ebon Hawk? What was she doing on Peragus? Why did your hand hurt when she lost hers? She explains that you are connected by a force bond. This bond has tied your fates together and rendered you dependent on each other. Her help in reestablishing you with the Force has helped to create this bond. There are advantages to this bond as you can hear each other's thoughts. You have already sampled some of the disadvantages; if one of you should die, presumably so shall the other.

You thank her for helping you feel a thread of the Force again. Your tone has a hint of amazement and her lips twitch.

_If my suspicions are correct, perhaps the damage the Jedi Council did was not as permanent as they thought. It is not an easy thing, to cut one off from the Force._

What? Wait…

You don't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. The Jedi Council did this to me?

_What did you believe? That you suddenly lost your connection with the Force without reason?_

Yes! All this time you thought that your loss was a natural expression of your involvement in the Mandalorian Wars. So many terrible things happened during the war and you were responsible for so much death and destruction. You thought that losing the Force was part of your penance for the horrors that occurred on Malachor V.

You cannot believe the Council would do something so cruel! If what she says is true, then they knowingly took from you something that was as natural as breathing! They stole your life away from you! How? Why? Your head is shaking and you know you must have the dumbest look on your face. You just can't believe it.

Kreia claims they have done it before to others they have exiled.

_War leaves many scars, but rarely does it blind one to the Force. If anything, conflict and challenge may make the connection stronger, more intense. No matter what horrors you experienced in the war, no matter who you served, it is unlikely the Force would be lost to you unless another factor was involved._

Kreia's words shed light on all the years you had without your connection. You were not receiving penance from the Force but rather were being punished by a group of self-important, presuming elders. The arrogance of their actions is astounding.

You have to undo what they did! Now that you know it's possible to have a strong connection again you know you can't live with less.

You ask Kreia if your connection can be healed and she tells you it is possible but not likely that the Council will restore it. She thinks that you are feeling the Force through your link with her. She claims she may be able to teach and train you to feel the Force again.

You feel suspicious of the generous offer but your desire to establish a strong connection to the force overwhelms your thoughts. She tells you that you could always seek another to teach you. How could you possibly trust someone else to help you with this? You trusted the Council and they were the very ones that took this most precious thing from you. You have no other options. You accept her offer.

You don't know where to go from here. It's been so long since you've had something to strive for.

Kreia suggests you wait and see where the Force takes you. You forgot how natural it was to depend on the Force to take you where you needed to go. Ever since you lost your connection everything has been so forced.

So that's what you'll do, wait and see what happens. Rely on the Force and hope that your life will be different soon.


	4. Connections

**Chapter 4. Connections.**

You have a wound. Not one that is manifested physically but one that people can sense all the same.

No one knows what it's like to live with this thing inside you. No one can relate and so you are forced to indulge their questions and misunderstanding. To them your situation is equivalent to losing sight or hearing; a sense that is necessary to live but certainly something that once taken from you, you can learn to adapt without.

You don't tell them that they are wrong, this is different. This is like living without breath in your lungs; like having the capacity to breathe but not finding air surrounding you. The absence of the force within you is not a stagnant thing. It is a living hole that used to be full of life and now is an empty abscess. The Force is inextricably tied to all Jedi and without it, you are a husk.

You're not sure how anyone else has survived this separation. You certainly have no idea how you have survived. The idea of restoring what is lost is all that is driving you to complete this crazy quest to find the remaining Jedi Masters. They have to return the Force to you. They have to.

If history has proved anything, it's that they were wrong.

On Telos, Chodo Habat claims he can help "heal" you though he has never faced an "injury" like yours before. He explains that the Force is alive in the web of connections associated with life.

_In healing a planet, it is a matter of connections. As plants feed animals, and animal populations thrive and grow, life connects and expands, the living web of the Force. I have walked in the growing restoration zones and felt the fullness of life, and perhaps that connection will help make you whole again. _

His understanding of the Force is profoundly fresh to you. You now know that the life you've lived these past few years has been the direct opposite of what you've needed. Instead of forming connections you've shunned the world and its people. You've avoided life and therefore you've avoided the Force.

Suddenly this quest you're on seems to take on a different purpose. You're not just on this mission to restore your connection to the Force, you're on this mission to live; to fully experience the connections of life.

In the past few days, you've already come farther than you had in the past two years. You have two new companions and while they are completely opposite in personality, each one of them complements some part of who you are.

Each one of them is part of the Force.


	5. Teachings

**Chapter 5. Teachings.**

How far will teachings carry you in a world that is crumbling? How far will reflection take you in a world of action? Atris is a fool, her arrogance blinds her to the truth.

Your relationship with her was always odd. She was always so serious and committed. You were slightly undisciplined and a tad too passionate.

Perhaps it was your natural ability that inspired her to look at you through revering eyes. Your relationship to the Force was special. You seemed to understand something about it that others spend their entire lives meditating on. If someone were to ask you exactly how you achieved this understanding, you wouldn't be able to verbalize it. It's not a concrete thing, all you know is that you can feel it. You've always felt it. And up until your training at the Enclave, you thought everyone knew this sensation.

Atris seemed to look to you as a paragon of the Jedi. And although you had natural ability, you lacked the discipline that Atris and the other Masters wished in one that possesses such understanding.

Frequently they watched your heated debates with other padawans, as your impassioned nature made it impossible for you to put aside your feelings. The Masters would scold and cluck disapproving tongues at you.

You were supposed to be molded into the perfect Jedi. You were supposed to be completely under their thumb.

And so you tried to put aside your feelings. You tried to ignore the urges that drove you. And for a while you were successful, but you were unhappy.

It was shortly thereafter that you first encountered Revan. The Enclave was thick with tension during the Mandalorian Wars, and Revan began to openly defy the council and recruit for help against the Mandalorians. You had been following the war closely on the holocron and what you heard and read daily disturbed you.

You didn't understand why the Jedi Masters wanted to wait. People were dying by the thousands. The Republic did not seem strong enough to defeat the Mandalorians on its own. How could they sit back and wait?

Revan's innate ability to lead pulled at you and you soaked up every word she said with the thirst of a dying person. She was not like Atris or the other Masters, she was not afraid of action or emotion. In fact, it seemed she embraced them and was all the more powerful for it.

By holding back your nature, you realized you were not being honest with yourself and the Force. Perhaps it was the naivety of youth. Perhaps it was the desperation of believing that emotion would not lead to disgrace. But you wanted to believe Revan.

And so you decided to join her and fight the Mandalorians. A decision that changed your life in ways you could have never predicted. A decision that some thought of as necessary and others as a betrayal

Atris would never admit her personal vendetta against you. You were a threat to all that she stood for and you blatantly challenged it.

The teachings of the Jedi Council have cost them everything. There is no longer an Order. Their beliefs now exist only in archives, a thing of the past.

How can Atris possibly believe they were right?

Of course she blames you for it all. Even after all these years, she still thinks you are nothing but a war mongering fiend. So arrogant…Her haughty assessment of your nature irks you more than you'd like to admit. You can still feel the frustration bubbling to the surface at her accusations and scathing comments.

You have always struggled to control the passion behind your beliefs. That was the one part of the Code you could never master. There is a sense of conviction, of rightness that drives you to action and you've never been able to ignore it. If being passionless means being like Atris, well then you know that at least you're honest with yourself.

To deny the existence of your feelings is to deny truth. To hide behind meditation and teachings while people are dying is inexcusable.

You do feel partially responsible for shaking the foundation upon which Atris has built her entire existence. You did betray her and the entire council by not adhering to their wisdom.

However, worse than all of her words, was her mocking blow to the Jedi you used to be. By keeping your light saber as a memento, she has tarnished the memory of what you were to the Order. She took so many things that were precious to you and now, she taunts you.

_I have always kept it, so I would never forget your arrogance or your insult to the Order._

So that's what you are to them, an insult.

You cannot help the way that Atris' words seep into your head and pollute your thoughts. Are you really responsible for an echo across the Force that propelled war? Should you have died on Malachor V?

You doubt yourself. Atris was always effective at making you doubt yourself. You cannot let her get into your head again. She will only confuse you further.

You are frustrated with your confrontation of Atris. She has provided no understanding and no answers. She's only confirmed what you must do. You must find the remaining Jedi Masters that are in hiding and confront them. Perhaps they will have answers about this wound inside you. Perhaps you will finally get the answers you have been so desperately seeking in your years as an exile.

Perhaps now, they will see why you had to act. Perhaps now, they will admit that they were wrong.

You want to put this all behind you and move on from it. You want to heal.

The handmaiden in front of you is taking you to your companions. Your heart constricts briefly at the thought of what they've endured since meeting you. The circumstances that brought you here already have been fraught with danger.

You wish you could tell them how grateful and comforting it is to have them with you on this journey. But you're afraid to get close again.

You only hope that this time, you don't disappoint them as you did in the past with Atris.


End file.
